


Super Blue Blood Moon

by Marks



Series: Eclipse [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Jealousy, Kissing, Lunar Eclipse, M/M, but only in hinata's head, some tsukkiyama, the first years are all friends!, though they're still second years here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/Marks
Summary: Okay, so maybe it isn’t exactly a lunchdate. But that morning at practice, Hinata had asked Tsukishima if he wanted to eat together later, and Tsukishima had replied, “Whatever.” Which in Tsukishima language definitely means, “Yes, I’d love to eat lunch with you and gaze deep into your eyes. Then, you should throw me down on the nearest horizontal surface and tear off all my clothes.” At least, Hinata’s pretty sure that sounds right.





	Super Blue Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Celestial War](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11870793)! You don't really have to read that to understand this, but it might give you some context.
> 
> Apparently I'm just going to add to this series whenever something wacky happens in the sky.

“Don’t let it get cold,” Hinata says, checking Tsukishima’s refrigerator for eggs. They’re alone in the house, Tsukishima’s parents out for the evening, and Hinata’s taking the opportunity to show off.  
   
“How am I meant to do that?” Tsukishima sits down at the little kitchen table. “It’s rice. It gets cold on its own schedule.”

“I don’t know! You’re probably hiding secret ice powers, knowing you.”  
   
“Well, if I have secret ice powers, how did you survive last year without being turned into a sculpture?”  
   
“S’because you loooooove me,” Hinata says. He says it casually, but he doesn’t even have to turn around to know that Tsukishima’s blushing right now. “Ah!” Hinata kicks the fridge door closed, triumphantly thrusting two eggs high in the air.  
   
When Hinata comes back to the table, the pink on Tsukishima’s cheeks is already fading, but Hinata kisses it anyway before cracking an egg over the hot rice and vegetables in Tsukishima’s bowl. He makes Tsukishima break the yolk and stir everything together, then sits down next to him. They both bless the food and dig in, though Hinata’s a lot louder about it on both parts. Then, Hinata waits for Tsukishima to say something, trying hard not to vibrate in his chair. It’s really hard! Being patient isn’t one of Hinata’s strong suits.  
   
“It’s good,” Tsukishima says finally, looking up. That alone doesn’t seem like a super awesome review, but behind his glasses, Tsukishima’s eyes are wider than usual and half his food is already gone.   
   
Hinata grins. One of the best things about the last couple of months is getting good at reading Tsukishima’s expressions. He’s not at Yamaguchi’s level yet, but that’s not a fair match-up anyway. It’s like when he started playing volleyball; Kageyama was king because of natural talent and years of practice in real matches, and Hinata was thumping a ball against a wall. But now, time and effort have made it so they’re in a place where they can compete with each other. It all makes sense if Hinata thinks of Tsukishima as Yamaguchi’s volleyball, but Hinata’s determined to at least compete. After all, Hinata’s got a lot of natural drive, and ever since the eclipse, he’s been steering it in Tsukishima’s direction.  
   
“Where’d you learn to make this anyway?” Tsukishima asks between bites of food. “I didn’t know you knew how to cook. I didn’t know you knew how to do anything.”  
   
Hinata swats at Tsukishima’s arm. “Meanie.” He shrugs. “I dunno. My mom’s a great cook, but my dad stays in Sendai during the week, and I’m home late a lot, so sometimes she’ll only make enough for Natsu and her. I just, you know, learned to fend for myself. So you really like it? For real, really really?”  
   
Tsukishima doesn’t answer. Instead, he holds the bowl up close to his face, using his chopsticks to get the last of everything. He even finishes before Hinata, definitely a first, but it’s just hard to eat around the smile that threatens to take over Hinata’s whole face.  
   
Tsukishima puts down his empty bowl and shields his eyes. “Ugh. It’s blinding to look at you when you’re like this, sunshine.”  
   
“Sunshine?” Hinata laughs. “I didn’t know we were using pet names now.”  
   
Tsukishima goes pink again, but he doesn’t complain when Hinata tugs him up by both hands and pulls him toward his room.  
   
*  
   
At lunch the next day, Hinata runs toward the courtyard at top speed, not even stopping when one of his teachers shouts at him in the halls. It sucks that there’s no way he’ll ever be in the same class as Tsukishima, what with him being in the dumb advanced class, but at least he knows they have a lunch date.  
   
Okay, so maybe it isn’t exactly a lunch _date_. But that morning at practice, Hinata had asked Tsukishima if he wanted to eat together later, and Tsukishima had replied, “Whatever.” Which in Tsukishima language definitely means, “Yes, I’d love to eat lunch with you and gaze deep into your eyes. Then, you should throw me down on the nearest horizontal surface and tear off all my clothes.” At least, Hinata’s pretty sure that sounds right.  
   
Hinata spots Tsukishima right away – he’s tall as a tree and his light hair stands out like a beacon – but skitters to a stop before he reaches him. Yamaguchi’s already there, too, and the two of them are bent over Yamaguchi’s phone and laughing about whatever’s on the screen. Hinata frowns, then feels stupid about frowning.  
   
“What are you so mad about?” Kageyama asks, suddenly speaking into Hinata’s ear. Hinata jumps into the air and screams. “Oi! Dumbass, you want me to go deaf?” Kageyama hits him in the chest. Then, without waiting for Hinata’s answer, he runs off at top speed, making a beeline for Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. They both start yelling and holding their arms up by their faces before Hinata can even react.  
   
Yachi comes up next to him. _She_ gets his attention like a normal person, tapping his shoulder and waving sweetly. Hinata sighs. Thank goodness for Yachi.  
   
“Kageyama-kun is really fired up today!” Yachi observes. Kageyama is now yelling at Tsukishima, who’s simultaneously laughing at him and looking annoyed.

“When isn’t he?” Hinata says. They start walking over to the group.  
   
Yachi laughs. “That’s true,” she agrees. After a moment, she tactfully adds, “You usually are, too.”  
   
Hinata shakes his head hard and slaps both of his cheeks because she’s right. Yachi is brilliant and always right. She also gets spooked by Hinata slapping himself and lets out a tiny little squeak, but that’s part of Yachi’s charm, too.  
   
“Is everything okay?” Yachi prods.  
   
“Yeah. Yes!” Hinata forces himself to smile widely, just as they reach everyone else. “Why wouldn’t it be?”  
   
He feels guilty when Yachi smiles back, mollified. Then, he notices the calculating look Tsukishima is giving him and feels really, awfully seen.  
   
*  
   
That afternoon at practice, Hinata is on fire. He’s spiking everything as fast as Kageyama can toss to him, even correcting course mid-leap when the ball is a little off. Tanaka and Yamaguchi, both on the opposing team, yelp and jump out of the way once because they can’t react to his speed.  
   
When he rotates to the back line for his serve, he’s panting and sweating, tired but ready for more. Tsukishima turns around to look at him, staring at him for a beat too long.  
   
“What?” Hinata asks, finally.

“Nothing.” Tsukishima faces forward again, but Hinata caught the way he swallowed nothing while he was looking.  
   
Hinata grins and wipes the sweat off with his forearm.  
   
A few minutes later, a rally breaks out, a long one that leads up to Tanaka letting out a primal yell and hitting his super-straight. But Tsukishima’s right there, waiting; Hinata sees it play out in slow-motion, knows intimately how it feels when Tsukishima ’s right there over the net, ready to block. It’s so _frustrating_ , in so many ways, and it makes Hinata want to grow again and overtake him every time.  
   
But Tsukishima doesn’t block it. He lets the spike pass over his head, in between his outstretched arms, and it heads right to Hinata. He receives it perfectly, even if it makes his arms sting, and when it sails over the net in a neat arc, it shocks the other side into losing the point.  
   
“You could have gotten that,” Hinata says after. “Why’d you miss?”  
   
Tsukishima shrugs. “A present,” he says, and Hinata’s heart thumps inside his chest.  
   
Back when Hinata first hooked up with Tsukishima, Kageyama had been confused. He didn’t believe it when Yachi and Yamaguchi told him, and for the next three days, every time they’d finish their morning race, no matter who won the first thing Kageyama would yell was, “ _Tsukishima_??”  
   
And it’s still a pretty good question. Tsukishima’s an asshole, but he’s not always an asshole. Sometimes he’s being an asshole to himself more than anything else. Sometimes he’s thoughtful and, even though Tsukishima would kill him if he knew Hinata thought this, sometimes he’s sweet.  
   
Hinata likes him because he’s a puzzle and a challenge. They’re teammates and rivals, but not the same way he is with Kageyama, but like – the opposite ends of everything. It’s as if they had to play on Karasuno together because without the other one, the team’s unbalanced. _Hinata_ feels unbalanced by the thought of Tsukishima not being around.  
   
When Hinata comes out of the showers after practice, he finds Tsukishima and Yamaguchi huddled together on the clubroom floor, sitting so close that their knees touch. This time they’re sharing Yamaguchi’s earbuds and looking serious as they stare at his phone. Their heads are tilted towards each other, and the top of Tsukishima’s head brushes the top of Yamaguchi’s. They’re nearly the same height now, even more obvious when they’re sitting.  
   
A sick feeling lurches in Hinata’s stomach and he hates it, he hates every single feeling he’s feeling right now, even though he usually _loves_ having so many feelings. But Yamaguchi is his friend – was his friend way before Tsukishima was his friend, in fact – and feeling these feelings about Yamaguchi makes him feel... terrible.  
   
“Whatcha doin’?” Hinata asks, casual, as he rubs a towel over his hair and hunts through his locker for his school uniform.  
   
“Oh, Hinata!” Yamaguchi exclaims. “I didn’t see you there.”

“He’s very short,” Tsukishima points out.  
   
“Shut up,” Hinata says, buttoning his shirt, but it comes out more of a glum mumble than he intended. He notices Tsukishima noticing as he finishes getting dressed.  
   
Tsukishima takes out his earbud and scoots over, putting some space between him and Yamaguchi. “Here, come look.”  
   
Hinata perks up and wiggles in between them. He goes rigid when Tsukishima pushes the earbud into his ear, tracing the shell with his fingertips. Hinata doesn’t know if it’s on purpose or not, and he doesn’t care.  
   
“It’s space news!” Yamaguchi says, starting up the video on his phone again. “I needed to tell Tsukki about it.”

“I already knew before you told me,” says Tsukishima.

“Oh, aren’t you so smart,” Yamaguchi teases. Hinata looks from one to the other, like he’s watching the world’s most intimate rally. “One with the universe and everything it contains, that’s my best friend.”  
   
“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima says, but he’s smiling. Hinata’s breath catches.  
   
“So what’s the space news?” Hinata asks, once he figures out how oxygen works again. “Another eclipse?”

“Sort of,” says Yamaguchi. “This month we’re having a super blue blood moon!”  
   
Hinata’s eyes widen and he gets excited, despite himself. “Whooooooooooa! What a cool name!” he exclaims. He pauses. “Uh, what is it?”  
   
“It’s a total lunar eclipse, blue moon, and supermoon all at the same time,” Tsukishima says. “When the moon’s in the earth’s shadow, it takes on a red tint, hence the blood part. The supermoon is because it’s in perigee. That’s when the moon is as close to the earth in can be. And blue moon just means we’re having two full moons this month, and this is the second.”  
   
“I knew that one!” Hinata exclaims.  
   
Tsukishima lets out a mock-gasp. “I wonder what useful information you lost permanently to keep that.” Yamaguchi laughs, and Hinata doesn’t even complain because Tsukishima ruffles Hinata’s hair after, running his long fingers through the strands. “Here, watch Yamaguchi’s video.”  
   
Hinata tries to pay attention to the super blue blood moon and the examples they show in the video _do_ look cool. The huge, bright red moon with its bloodthirsty bunny especially seems to make Tsukishima happy. But Hinata just can’t focus because Tsukishima’s hand stays in his hair, scratching his scalp gently.

“What did you think?” Yamaguchi asks him once it’s over.

“So cool!” Hinata doesn’t think much about celestial events, but Tsukishima likes them and he likes Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi nods. “Yeah! When it happens, I’m gonna watch it through the telescope in Tsukki’s room to get the best view. I heard you can even take pictures that way!”

Hinata actually feels his face falling, but rebounds as quick as he can. “Sounds fun,” he mumbles. Tsukishima throws him a confused look, but doesn’t say anything.  
   
After, they all gather up their things to leave. Hinata gets ready to say goodbye to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, since Hinata has to bike over the mountain, but Tsukishima stops him at the door. He adjusts his glasses and his cheeks look suspiciously pink. It’s super cute and only Yamaguchi’s presence stops Hinata from saying so out loud.  
   
“Do you want to come over?” Tsukishima asks.  
   
Hinata grins. “Why, so I can cook you dinner again?”  
   
“You cooked Tsukki dinner?” Yamaguchi says, surprised.  
   
“Yeah! Tsukishima said it was the best dinner ever.”

“I didn’t say that,” Tsukishima protests. He pauses. “But it was good.”  
   
At that, Yamaguchi’s eyebrows climb so high they almost disappear into his hair, but he doesn’t say anything else.  
   
“My mother will cook,” Tsukishima says. “She said it was okay if you came over. I asked. So?”

*

After dinner, Tsukishima tells his parents that he’s helping Hinata with his homework and drags him to his room. Hinata protests loudly the whole way, complaining that he doesn’t want to study and he just came over for the free food.

“Stupid,” Tsukishima says, shutting his bedroom door behind them, “your school bag’s near the front door. This is just so no one bothers us.” Then he pushes Hinata up against his door and kisses him.

Tsukishima’s surrounding him, his hands bracketing Hinata’s head, his mouth on Hinata’s mouth. Doing this makes Hinata dizzy, especially when Tsukishima steps in to press as much as his body against Hinata’s as he can. When Tsukishima finally pulls back, Hinata needs to suck in great big gulps of air to feel normal again.

“Where’d you learn to kiss like that?” Hinata wonders out loud. He’s wondered that inside his head since the very first time, the sun dipping below the horizon and blocked by Tsukishima’s looming body. But Tsukishima doesn’t answer; instead, he smiles a little and pulls Hinata toward his bed.

That reaction makes Hinata so mad, little bubbles of emotion that fizz and pop inside his stomach as he thinks about who else Tsukishima could have kissed, but not mad enough that he wants to stop. Hinata funnels his feelings into his kissing, shoving Tsukishima back and straddling his lap. They’ve had some pretty heavy makeout sessions before, Hinata’s mouth tingling for hours after because of how many times they kissed, but this feels different – more urgent, more important. Hinata’s never been so aggressive. But if Tsukishima’s caught off guard by it, he adapts quickly, not stopping Hinata’s roaming hands or rolling hips. Hinata wants Tsukishima under him more than he’s ever wanted nearly anything, wants it almost as much as volleyball. Hinata sucks Tsukishima’s bottom lip into his mouth and pushes his hands underneath his shirt; Tsukishima’s skin feels hot and alive under his palms and Hinata feels like he can do almost anything.

Hinata bites down on Tsukishima’s throat and threads their fingers together, squeezing tight as Tsukishima lets out a low groan. “Yeah,” Hinata says against Tsukishima’s skin, “just like that, Tsukki.”

At that, Tsukishima freezes and shoves Hinata away. He sits up and Hinata knows immediately that he messed up and he feels so, so stupid. Hinata rolls away and curls up into a little ball, hiding his face in his hands.

“What’s going on with you?” Tsukishima asks, and he even though he’s right there, he seems weirdly far away. “You don’t call me that. You’ve never called me that.” To Hinata’s surprise, he doesn’t sound angry. Just annoyed and confused. Any other time, Hinata would be proud he can tell the difference.

“I guess –” Hinata sighs. He pulls his hands away from his face. “I guess I see how close you and Yamaguchi are, and it kind of makes me act like a giant weirdo.”

Tsukishima sighs, too. “You’re always a giant weirdo.”

“That’s me. The Little Giant Weirdo.”

“Unfortunately,” Tsukishima agrees. “Hey.” He grips Hinata’s shoulder, rolling him onto his back so they can see each other again. “You know that Yamaguchi likes girls, right?”

“Sure,” says Hinata, “but who hasn’t had gay thoughts before?”

Tsukishima blinks, then laughs, covering his mouth with one hand. “Do you really think the two of us are the right sample set for that question?”

Hinata sits up so he can swat Tsukishima’s arm. “I’m serious! If Yamaguchi’s gay for anyone, it’s obviously for you.”

“Well, he’s not,” Tsukishima says. “And even if he was – okay, so don’t tell him I told you this, I’d never hear the end of it and he’d probably explode into confetti. But Yamaguchi’s my oldest friend. I’d help him hide a body, no questions asked.” He stares off into the distance with a little smile on his face, like he’s thinking about it.

“You’re a little too into this missing body thing,” Hinata observes.

Tsukishima snaps out of it. “The point is, even though I’d do anything for him –” He takes one of Hinata’s hands in his and squeezes it. “– I like you. This is where I want to be.”

Hinata doesn’t know what to do. Tsukishima is being _honest_ with him about his _feelings_. Out _loud_. “That’s – it’s – you’re—!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Don’t let it get out,” Tsukishima grumbles. “Besides, if you think that everyone’s a little bit gay, then why don’t you think Kageyama’s in love with you? He’s your partner, isn’t he?”

Hinata balks. “That’s different!”

“It’s not.”

“It is!” Hinata insists. “Kageyama’s gonna marry a volleyball.”

Tsukishima laughs so hard at that that he has to reach underneath his glasses and wipe away tears. Hinata’s proud of himself for getting that reaction out of him. Then, he reaches over to pull Tsukishima’s glasses off his face, putting them safely aside. He feels better now and wants to pick up where they left off.

The two of them move their faces closer and closer together, so close that Hinata has to tilt his head so his nose can make room for Tsukishima’s nose. Just before their lips touch, Tsukishima says, “Shouyou, you know you can just call me Kei.”

Hinata nods and swallows. “Kei. Okay.” He laughs softly. “Okay, Kei. A-OK, Kei!”

“We’re breaking up,” Tsukishima says and kisses him, hard.

*

A few days later, five of them are crowded in Tsukishima’s room, too many people to be comfortable, but Hinata’s too happy to care. When Yamaguchi first mentioned using Tsukishima’s telescope, Hinata thought that meant he wasn’t welcome, but that was stupid. They’re all important to each other now, in all sorts of ways.

Tsukishima passes out the last of the snacks his mom brought them and checks the time on his phone. “Ten minutes till the lunar eclipse’s penumbral phase begins.” He leans over his telescope, messing with knobs and changing its viewing angle.

“What’s that mean?” Kageyama asks Hinata in a loud whisper. Hinata shrugs.

“That’s when the shadow starts covering the moon,” Yamaguchi tells them. “It’ll take about an hour till it reaches its darkest point.”

“Then why don’t they just _say_ that?” Kageyama scratches his head. “All these dumb words for words we already have words for.” 

Yamaguchi chuckles nervously. “I guess I never thought of it like that.” 

Tsukishima straightens up again. “Hinata gets to use the telescope first,” he announces to the room.

Kageyama growls, not because he cares about the moon, but because he’s, like, obligated to do it if Hinata gets something he doesn’t. “That’s not fair,” he complains. “Why does that dumbass get to go before the rest of us?”

“Because it’s my telescope and my boyfriend, and I say so. Say anything else, and I give all the snacks to Yachi.” 

“ _Me_?” squeaks Yachi. “There’s no way I could eat all the snacks, Tsukishima-kun – I’d get so sick after and probably barf all over your bathroom and never get invited back –“

“You’re going to make a great vice-captain, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi interrupts, sending Yachi’s anxious spiral grinding to a halt. “Very authoritative!”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. He pulls Hinata over to the telescope a moment later, lowering it even more so it’s at Hinata’s eye level, and smirks over Hinata’s scowling. 

“You did that on purpose,” Hinata accuses him.

Tsukishima shrugs. “You’ll never know. Okay, look.”

Hinata peers through the eyepiece, clenching his fists excitedly and making appreciative noises as the surface of the moon starts to darken and turn orangey-red. He’s about to move away and give someone else a turn when Tsukishima drops a kiss on top of his head.

“You didn’t get to see the solar eclipse,” he says into Hinata’s ear. “I wanted to make sure you didn’t miss out again.”

“Kei,” Hinata breathes and stands up, “I didn’t mind that. I was watching you.”

The corner of Tsukishima’s mouth twitches up. “I remember,” he says. “But even so.”

“Why are they staring at each other like that?” Kageyama asks Yamaguchi and Yachi. Without even looking at him, Hinata knows his mouth is stuffed with chips.

Yachi coughs. “Well, um –”

“Because they like each other,” Yamaguchi says, sounding pretty authoritative himself. “The way Tsukki always talks, I can tell he likes Hinata a lot.”

“Gross,” Kageyama decides.

“We’re right here,” Tsukishima reminds them.

“Then get a room,” Yamaguchi suggests mildly.

Tsukishima sighs. “I did. You’re in it. And you’re missing the eclipse.”

Yamaguchi makes a distressed sound and lunges for the telescope. Kageyama and Yachi start digging through the snacks and drinks. Tsukishima tugs Hinata over to sit on the bed.

“Feeling better?”

Hinata nods forcefully. “Lots. I’m sorry I was being stupid.”

“You can’t help it,” Tsukishima says. “That’s your natural state.”

“Meanie!” Hinata sticks out his tongue.

“Shorty.”

“Smartass.”

Tsukishima grins, triumphant. “Oh, so you think I’m smart?”

They’re not going to get through the party without kissing.


End file.
